Everything Changes
Everything Changes is the seventh episode of Season Two of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the twentieth episode.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis Vanessa faces off with Dmitri. Axel fights against becoming a full-fledged vampire. Sam tracks Mohamad, Flesh, and Lucky. Scab attempts to enlist a fierce group of vampires to join Dmitri. Recap Vanessa and her newly discovered sister Scarlett are pinned down in the underground lab by Dimitri and his cronies, so naturally, this week we start in the days of disco, learning all about why Dimitri hates Van Helsings. He was captured by Vanessa and Scarlett’s mother and locked up in that very facility, forced to endure experiments before he broke out and killed basically everyone. Back in the present and Dimitri has an awful lot to say to the sisters. For one, they’re twins! For another, they have some kind of grand destiny that they don’t yet comprehend. This nice conversation doesn’t last long though. The standoff deteriorates into an all out vampire/Van Helsing brawl. When it seems like the sisters are trapped, Vanessa passes off the key to Scarlett and drinks her blood. But Van Helsing blood is a much different cocktail from human blood. Vanessa gets a power boost she was not expecting and lays some serious hurt on the horde. With everyone in roughly the same place, people are bound to step on each other’s toes. Like Julius and Doc stealing Wanda, the tricked out armored ambulance, before Lucky, Flesh and Mohamad can get to it. With Vanessa and Scarlett on the run and a weak Axel, they need the wheels. Of course, Axel refuses to leave until Vanessa bites him. She finally agrees: he does the usual curative blood vomit and quips before going into cardiac arrest. Uh-oh. With Julius playing for the good guys, we need another vampire cult leader to join the fray. Enter Maya, the leader of some kind of vampire witch coven thing who wears a little too much makeup. Dimitri's little minion has come to recruit her but she's not exactly impressed by Dimitri's reputation. Apparently, Dimitri tried to kill Maya once before and she's definitely one to hold a grudge, but the vampire minion has been instructed not to take no for an answer. The natural solution? Stab Maya, become the new leader, and take the sisterhood for your own. Vanessa and Doc try to get Axel’s heart restarted but their efforts are in vain. Vanessa says a heartfelt goodbye before they bury Axel’s body in a field and head off to mope in Wanda. That quickly turns into an argument when Scarlett catches Julius and Doc up on the key she’s holding. She doesn’t want to destroy it, because Dimitri wants it, which means it’s important. Julius, meanwhile, is not happy to find out the key will free an elder. Vanessa, meanwhile, is far too distracted by the distant thumping to pay attention. They race back to where they buried Axel, at which point Scarlett can hear the thumping now too, and frantically dig up their friend just in time for him to burst back to life. Convenient. Doc and Axel have a heart to heart while Vanessa and Scarlett have their own. Scarlett, still very new and very confused, has a lot of questions. Her life was so simple before Vanessa. Just lots of stabbing and forest ninja-ing, but now she can hear heartbeats and maybe she has other super powers and there's this key and a sister and the sister is being called by an elder and what are they gonna do?! Vanessa has no answers. Vanessa is still very scarred by her experience with Dylan so as Axel is about to walk into the sunlight she tackles him. Everyone is confused. He doesn't burn, but he does make a joke about "kissing him again" which hints that maybe he remembers the first time. You know, when he was dead. With no wheels, Lucky, Flesh and Mohamad are still making their way on foot. Mohamad is still mostly being kept alive by his new cocaine habit and he's bleeding through his bandages and his favorite shirt. While Lucky redresses his gaping flesh wound, Flesh takes the bloody bits far from them so they don't attract ferals. While Lucky and Mohamad are fighting over his drug problem and Flesh is off dealing with the bloody clothing, a vampire swoops in and steals Mohamad away. That vampire is, of course, the totally not at all dead Sam. At least this time he won't have to turn a kid INTO Mohamad, so bright side? Finding the red door doesn't seem to have stopped the shared nightmares. Vanessa, Scarlett, Julius and Doc all have the same dream once again. This time of the elder and the key and the mountain from the mural where the key was hidden. They decide they need to beat Dimitri there and kill it. Before they can go anywhere, though, a helicopter descends from the sky, and drops gas on them to knock them all out. Soldiers jump from the chopper. Unsurprisingly, they are here for Vanessa, and unconvincingly, the leader tells them they're "here to help" before carting her off away from her friends. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Paul Johansson as Dmitri * Missy Peregrym as Scarlett Harker * Aleks Paunovic as Julius * Rowland Pidlubny as Scab * Andrea Ware as Lucky * John Reardon as Dr. Harrison (as Johnny Riordan) * Keith Arbuthnot as Elder * Jennifer Cheon as Ivory * John DeSantis as Gustov * Ona Grauer as Vampire Queen Maya Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes